FunnyTales in the Wild (Theme Song)
"FunnyTales in the Wild" theme song is a parody of the VeggieTales in the House theme song. It's sung by Jenna and Kion, featuring The Awesome Anthros (Johnny, Samson, and Bearen). Lyrics Intro (Kion): It’s a jungle out there for the FunnyTales crew But right about now, they’re gonna try something new The stories of love in action had their own home-style So the gang’s raising the ante by taking it to the wild Chorus (Kion and Jenna): Lions, and wolves, and bears (Johnny: Oh, my!) Reaching out with grace, spreading virtue to the sky We’re in this together because we’re best friends And when we tell our stories, the fun never ends Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Samson: That’s right!) Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Bearen: Alright!) Verse 1 (Bearen): Kenai’s pretty much the straight man in the team And Kovu’s tries to live up to his practical dreams Lovable Simba is always singing upbeat tunes And Humphrey’s great humor will have you howling to the moon Nala and Kate, those ladies get the work done And Kion and Kodiak love to join in the fun Kiara and Aleu are gals who get along just fine And when it’s time to spread kindness, they let their light shine Chorus (Kion and Jenna): Lions, and wolves, and bears (Johnny: Oh, my!) Reaching out with grace, spreading virtue to the sky We’re in this together because we’re best friends And when we tell our stories, the fun never ends Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Samson: That’s right!) Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Bearen: Alright!) Verse 2 (Samson): Nick Wilde and Jenna put their smarts to the test And when it comes to leading, Balto’s one of the best Krystal’s got fashion, singing pop and the blues And Celestia and Luna are treasures you can't lose Larry and Gary are wolf brothers through and through And Rainbow Dash and Applejack are awesome besties, too Smooth Agent Classified sure has an order to things And Gazelle is your girl if you wanna dance and sing Chorus (Kion and Jenna): Lions, and wolves, and bears (Johnny: Oh, my!) Reaching out with grace, spreading virtue to the sky We’re in this together because we’re best friends And when we tell our stories, the fun never ends Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Samson: That’s right!) Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Bearen: Alright!) Bridge (Jenna): Love and joy, patience and peace Show compassion to the least of these Know what it means to have self-control Because doing what you want can take its toll Be accountable, honesty is key Learn the true value of loyalty When all is said and done, we’re all family So what kind of “wild” will you choose to be? Verse 3 (Johnny): Well, Granny Smith’s old-fashioned, Pandora’s prone to mischief But her friendship with Benjamin is truly a gift Shadow can get heated if you’re messing around But his doors are always open for you to settle down Garth and Big McIntosh always have a tale to tell And Tigress can be found pumping her wild-style as well Bolt and Fuli’s friendship is one that never stops And we’re all left to wonder what’s new with Judy Hopps! Chorus 2x (Kion and Jenna): Lions, and wolves, and bears (Johnny: Oh, my!) Reaching out with grace, spreading virtue to the sky We’re in this together because we’re best friends And when we tell our stories, the fun never ends Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Samson: That’s right!) Not too fierce, not too mild Welcome to FunnyTales in the Wild (Bearen: Alright!) Category:Theme Songs Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs Category:VeggieTales in the House TV Spoofs Category:Phase Awesomeness: Additional Songs